Asintmah
Playfully named 'the Doom Star' by settlers, Asintmah is dominated by a massive crater at its equator. The rest of the surface is ice and will prove challenging to manage, but we can be assured that whatever meltwater we create, it will head there first. Our unmanned probes report nothing out of the ordinary for an ice world like this, but it is worth mentioning that the only manned landing attempted so far resulted in the mysterious disappearance of all crew. Further investigation is called for, but be cautious with your personnel. About Part of the TRAPPIST-1 story campaign, this world can be played after completing Huanca. Asintmah has a single gigantic round ocean on one side of the world, while the other side only has tiny lakes. Asintmah does not have natural satellites. The artifact on this planet kills a random number of population every half an hour. Killing with Kindness The alien artifact has released a swarm of nanobots near City! Seemingly medical and designed for healing, these bots aren't calibrated for human physiology and have killed number people in and around the city. Strategy There is an enormous amount of water stored in Asintmah's ice caps. Be careful not to flood this world. If you don't have any population, the artifact will not fire. You can safely mine and research for a while without building any cities. Trivia Victory - Spoiler Alert Instead of spending Culture Points on independence, you spend them on emergency decryption. Another ancient device has been found on the surface of this world, Unlike the Tresuunak, this device seems to be active and functioning, but it has been calibrated for the needs of its creators. As such, it poses a very real threat to our hominization efforts, and the lives of our settlers. Only by decrypting the system can we learn to control it, and ultimately recalibrate it for our needs. ''- Decryption: At 100% victory is achieved.'' After you tame the artifact called Metuurein, it gets added to the Tresuunak, which can be found in the Satellites tab of your game. From there, you can activate the Metuurein once per hour. Activating the artifact will cause a population boom in all cities to occur. Victory Text Through the focused efforts of your scientists and engineers, this world has been made safe for you and the number settlers under your care. It has been a hard road, but the alien device has been decrypted and reprogrammed under our control. It will no longer harm our people, and indeed, it may prove incredibly useful in the years to come. Metuurein was the medic or medicine man on board the mythological Tresuunak, charged with healing any wounds the adventurers encountered on their way. He is described almost like necromancer, having mastery over the dead and dying. As such, he filled the requirement that Dvintek should recruit aid from 'the past' in order to succeed in his quest to find a new home among the stars. Since then, Metuurein's name has been closely associated with medicine in the alien language, so it comes as no surprise that the swarm of medical nanobots who tried so harmfully to 'heal' our settlers would bear his name. Now that they have been reprogrammed with human anatomy, the Metuurein swarm will be much more useful. Our engineers are working hard to raise the device from the surface of the planet, and install it in one of the Tresuunak's empty slots. We expect that by the time you are ready to begin exploring the next world, we will have it fully operational. It does require recharging after each use, but even so, it could prove to be a potent advantage in our hominization efforts. Category:Trappist-1 Category:Worlds